creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mary the Mime
Era una noche tormentosa, completamente oscura, no se escuchaba nada en aquella escuela, salvo mi pequeña risa que a cada momento crecía, ahí estaba yo, completamente sola, lanzando lagrimas por los ojos, y toda llena de sangre, riendo tan fuerte como si me hubieran contado un chiste, mirando hacia el techo, como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa que haya visto, aunque para mi, la cosa mas bella, estaba ahí, a unos kilómetros lejos de mi, todo lleno de un lindo rojo escarlata, de seguro tienes preguntas como: ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿De que me estoy riendo? Y ¿Por qué estoy cubierta de sangre? Bien, pues conforme leas esta historia, ya te iras dando cuenta tu solo(a). Todo esto, dio comienzo en un simple día lunes, o como yo los llamo “día negro” porque para mi era lo único que significaba que tenían y este no fue la excepción. El inicio de este mal día, comenzaba cuando oía el molesto pitido del despertador, trate de no quejarme, no quería molestar a mis padres a estas horas de la mañana, ya levantada trato de no tropezarme mientras voy hacia el lavabo. Al poner mi mirada al espejo, empecé a sentir disgusto y lastima, hacia mi reflejo, hace un tiempo mis padres sospechaban que yo tenía muy baja autoestima, hasta el punto de querer acabar con mi vida, se dieron cuenta cuando me atraparon en la terraza de la casa cerca de la orilla, cuando ellos estuvieron conmigo me pidieron que no volviera a hacer eso, y yo como los quiero mucho acepte eso. Pero aun después de habérselos dicho, todavía tengo pensamientos de hacerlo otra vez, no me gusta nada de mi apariencia, odio el largo de mi cabello, también porque tiene el mismo color que los granos de café, al igual que mis ojos. Aunque debo decir que, ese no es el verdadero problema, el verdadero problema, tenia que ver con un edificio de dos pisos llamado escuela, pero yo prefiero llamarlo prisión porque eso es para mi. Como ya se hacia tarde decidí ponerme unos jeans oscuros, una blusa de color rojo, una sudadera de color negro y unas zapatillas negras, apenas viendo el reloj y agarrando mi mochila, sin comer mi desayuno. No tengo problemas para llegar a la escuela, siempre era igual de aburrido, mi verdadero problema comenzaba ya apenas llegando, antes de poner un pie ahí, me asome por un muro cercano, fije mi vista a la entrada, ahí pude ver un grupo de varias mujeres, pero había una pelirroja que destacaba y era a la que mas odiaba. Agarre el gorro de mi sudadera y me lo puse, tratando de que no se viera mi cara, trate de entrar a l edificio sin ser vista pero. -“Ey! ¡Soledad!”-, sin darme tiempo de llegar al final del pasillo, tuve que pararme en seco, antes de voltearme hacia ellas, me puse a pensar en cosas buenas, preparándome para la humillación que me iba a tocar hoy. Al voltearme me encontré cara a cara con Devora, la peor persona con la que pude haberme encontrado, ella era una chica pelirroja con ojos color marrón, usaba una simple blusa de tirantes rosa con una mini falda negra, no se como siempre sale a las calles vestida de esa forma, además del exceso de maquillaje que usa. -“Vaya, vaya, miren quien al fin vino, la miedosa María soledad”-, bueno ese es mi nombre y no es un nombre que me guste mucho. Cuando me voltee, trate de parecer lo mas calmada posible, aunque por dentro me quería morir, -“¿Hay algún problema?-” “Si, el problema es que sigues aquí”, yo nunca le caí bien, desde el primer día en que me vio, no a dejado de molestarme o insultarme cada vez que me ve. Cuando les pedí ayuda a algunos maestros hace tiempo no hicieron nada, como ella siempre me llamaba por mi nombre, piensan que somos amigas y que ella me quiere mucho, cuando es todo lo contrario. -“¿Por qué no te vas? Nadie te quiere aquí”, cuando acabo de decir eso me empujo, por suerte no me caí esta vez. -“Oh, Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?” la persona que hizo esa pregunta fue miss Dorothy, es la maestra de historia, me hace platica en el salón y es buena conmigo, pero tanto ella como los demás maestros, piensa que Devora y yo somos “amigas del alma” como si eso fuera a pasar. -“Muy bien miss, solo estábamos hablando”- después de decir eso me abraso, fue uno de los momentos mas extraños que haya tenido. -“Eso es bueno, saben en la siguiente clase con ustedes voy a pedirle a los alumnos que hagan parejas de dos para un trabajo, que tal si se ponen juntas”-. No no no y no, eso es lo único que me faltaba, puedo soportar estar en el mismo salón que ella, pero no puedo soportar estar a solas con ella en mi casa y menos en mi habitación. -“Claro, nos encantaría estar juntas miss” después de decirlo, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro “Ya vas a ver lo que te espera”, esto no es posible, esto no puede estar pasándome. Pasaron las horas, hasta que llego la clase de historia y como dijo la maestra, puso un trabajo en grupos de dos personas, yo preferiría trabajar con cualquiera, hasta trabajaría con el mas flojo o el mas enojón o algún busca pleitos de la clase, lastima que ya tenia compañera y no pudo haberme tocado peor compañera que no fuera Devora. Mi asiento estaba delante del de Devora, a ella le gustaba porque así se copiaba de mis tareas y le era mas fácil molestarme, sentí que alguien me jalo del hombro, no me sorprendió que fuera ella. -“Como están arreglando mi casa tendré que ir a la tuya, espero que tu casita este mejor que como te ves”, ya acabando de decirme eso se volteo y se puso a platicar con algunos compañeros. Estaba tan enojada por haberme hablado así, quería golpearla con todas mis fuerzas y romperle sus dientes y su maldita nariz operada, en lugar de golpearla solo me voltee y puse mis ojos de vuelta a el pizarrón para anotar la tarea que me faltaba. Llegue a mi casa muy decaída como todos los demás días, mire mi reloj y vi que eran como las 2:30 de la tarde, supuse que mis padres estarían en el trabajo, no tenia ánimos para hacer la tarea, así que solo me puse un camisón negro para dormir, pero no me llegaba el sueño, me empecé a desesperar y a enojarme, además me empezó a doler mucho la cabeza, entonces me tome unas pastillas para dormir, creo que tome unas dos o tres no recuerdo la cantidad. Me desperté un poco soñolienta, vi mi reloj de pared y vi que eran las 3:15, de pronto escuche un ruido sordo en el piso de arriba, vivo en una casa de dos pisos y mi habitación esta abajo junto a la cocina. Me asuste porque pensé que era un ladrón, asique fui a la cocina y agarre un cuchillo, después de agarrarlo, subí al segundo piso directo al cuarto de mis padres. Trate de calmarme y pensar en que no había pasado nada y que solo era mi imaginación jugándome una broma, pensé en que estarían acostados en su cuarto dormidos, sanos y salvos y que solo habían robado unas cuantas cosas. Cuando me asome a su cuarto, no pude ver nada porque estaba muy oscuro, así que prendí el interruptor de electricidad, aunque hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo. Al prender el interruptor, vi la cosa mas horrible que pudo pasarme, la habitación estaba llena de sangre, había sangre en el suelo, en las paredes, en el lavabo, cada centímetro de la habitación tenia sangre en ella, pero eso no fue la peor parte. La peor parte fue cuando mire a su cama, ahí estaban mis padres quietos y manchados de sangre, me sentí muy triste y sola, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, a mi no me importaría si me pasada algo a mi pero a ellos, ellos no merecían esto, “No…no… ¡MAMA PAPÁ DESPIERTEN!”, no me quería creer esto, esto no era posible. Corrí hacia ellos, no podía creerlo, entonces los sacudí con todas mis fuerzas “despierten por favor despierten”, pero no despertaban, no se movían, habían muerto, no dejaban de salirme lagrimas, no paraban, no podía creer que les había pasado esto mientras yo estaba durmiendo, esto no era justo, no lo era. Me rendí, sabia que ya no despertarían, ya no me darían un abrazo, ni me dirían un “te quiero mi hijita”, empecé a pensar en todos los buenos momentos que pase con ellos, momentos que no volverían a repetirse. De pronto empecé a escuchar unas sirenas y cuando me di cuenta, habían tumbado la puerta y antes de saberlo, estaba rodeada de policías, todos con armas, apuntando hacia mi, me pregunte porque me apuntaban y entonces me mire hacia abajo y vi que tenia mucha sangre sobre mi. Trate de explicarles que no fui yo, que había sido otra persona, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro. Me desperté muy aturdida, al principio me segó una luz blanca, no entendía donde estaba y me dolía mucho la cabeza, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude ver donde me encontraba. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, todo era blanco las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todo era blanco, la única cosa de adorno que había era un reloj de pared también blanco, eso me pareció muy extraño, trate de mover mis brazos, pero sentí como si los tuviera atados, me mire preguntándome porque los sentía así Me sorprendí al ver que tenia puesta una camisa de fuerza, me sentí muy asustada y muy confundida, pensé ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? De pronto escuche el sonido de una puerta abriendo y cerrando, me voltee y vi a un señor, tenia una bata blanca, el pelo negro, ojos azules y tenia puesto unos lentes, no se porque, pero sentía que algo estaba mal. -“Me alegro de que despertadas, dormiste mas de lo que esperaba”-,” ¿Dónde estoy”, “En un hospital psiquiátrico o como normalmente le llaman manicomio”, -“¡Que!”, Esto no tenia sentido, ¿Por qué estaría en un manicomio si no hice nada? “¡Pero yo no hice nada!” “Si, es lo que siempre dicen, de una vez te diré que las mentiras no funcionan conmigo” “¡Pero ya le dije que no hice nada!”. Estaba muy enojada, quien se creía el que es, el presidente, el gobernador, ese señor se comporta de lo más normal, cuando yo estoy aquí, sin saber en donde estaba o donde están mis padres. Cuando me acorde de mis padres, se me fue el enojo y me entro la preocupación, la ultima vez que los vi, estaban mutilados en su cama. -“¿Dónde están mis padres?”, estaba muy angustiada por ellos, pero me molesto, porque cuando hice esa pregunta, el me miro con cara de “que ingenua eres”, como si le hubiera divertido lo que dije. -“Que irónico preguntar eso cuando ya sabes la respuesta”, no entendí porque dijo eso, a que se refería y porque me seguía mirando de esa forma tan… extraña. -“¿De que esta hablando?”,”Creo que tu sabes de que estoy hablando”, “La verdad no se de que habla”, no entendía de que estaba hablando, pero esto no me agradaba. -“Je je, no te hagas la inocente conmigo, como te dije antes, no creeré en tus mentiras”,”¡Que no estoy mintiendo!, este tipo iba a acabar con mi paciencia. -“¡Oiga no entiendo de que esta hablando, solo quiero que me diga porque estoy aquí y donde están mis padres!”. Ese tal medico se me quedo mirando unos minutos y luego sonrió, eso me dio un mal presentimiento. -“Creo que por lo visto tienes amnesia momentánea, asique te diré como llegaste aquí y donde están tus queridos padres”. Este tipo me estaba comiendo la paciencia, lo único que quería saber era porque estaba en un manicomio y si mis padres estaban bien, no puede ser difícil en decirme eso. -“Entonces te digo primero lo de tus padres o porque estas aquí”, “Primero mis padres por favor”, aunque me cayera mal este tipo, mi madre me decía que debía ser cortes con la gente, pero esa idea no me gustaba. -“Bien como quieras, creo que ahora deben de estar en la morgue”, “En la que”, no era buena hablando o leyendo en ingles, nunca me gusto. Yo antes cuando tenia 12 años vivía en México, en el municipio de Linares, vivía muy feliz con mis dos padres y mi hermano menor. Nos mudamos por dos razones mi papá tuvo una oferta de trabajo y mi hermano había desaparecido hace años y ya lo daban por muerto pero esa ya es historia del pasado. Volviendo a la historia me quede en la parte donde le pregunte al doctor donde estaban mis padres, “En la morgue ¿No sabes ingles?”, “No”, genial ahora tiene algo mas para burlarse de mi. -“Lo que me faltaba, de todos los lunáticos que hay aquí me toco una que no habla”, definitivamente iba a odiar a este tipo. -“Pero aun no me dice donde están mis padres, solo dijo que están en la morje”, “En la morgue niña tonta y es hay donde se ponen los cadáveres”, “Ca-cadáveres”. Con solo oír esa palabra sentí algo horrible en el pecho, como si algo dentro de mi se halla roto en mil pedazos, mi corazón latía con fuerza y no paraba de llorar, fue la peor cosa que halla escuchado. -“No, pero donde cuando”, no entendía nada de esto, no era posible que me pasara esto, pero sigo sin entender en porque ese medico se seguía burlando de mi. -“Según los registros murieron como a las 2:15 am por múltiples apuñaladas y desangrado”, “Y ¿quien los mato?”, “Usted”, esto no es posible fue lo primero que pensé. -“¿Pero porque los mataría yo?”,”Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste?”, “Pero yo no lo hice”, aunque estuviera confundida tenia muy en claro que yo no los mate. -“Pues aunque digas eso estarás encerrada aquí quieras o no”,” ¡Pero, oiga espere!”, pero el ya había salido por la puerta. En cuanto salió me puse a llorar, no podía creer que me pasara esto, además de los problemas que tenia en la escuela, ahora me dicen que mis padres han muerto y piensan que fui yo, me pase todo el día llorando y al final me quede dormida. Me desperté con el cuerpo cortado, pensando que estaba en mi casa, que mis padres estaban bien y que todo esto solo era un horrible sueño, pero no fue así porque vi que estaba en la misma habitación blanca y teniendo puesta la misma camisa de fuerza. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado hay, creo que más de unas semanas, meses de hecho creo que iba a cumplir apenas un año. Todos los días hay son iguales, nada cambiaba, siempre despertaba en la misma habitación, la misma ropa, todo hay era aburrido, incluso la comida se me volvió aburrida, siempre me servían gelatina, caldo de verduras y un poco de agua, pensaban que iba a cometer un suicidio, y yo soy la loca, de hecho a veces pensaba hacerlo, pero les prometí a mis padres que ya no haría eso, y no pienso romper esa promesa. Pero note que con el paso del tiempo mi cabello se volvía cada vez mas oscuro, de hecho al final se volvió completamente negro, le pregunte a ese medico porque se volvió así, pero se negó a decirme, dijo que no importaba, bueno eso me dio otra razón para odiarlo. Odiaba a ese medico a cada momento, al igual que a ese lugar, había pasado un largo tiempo y aun piensan que la que cometió ese asesinato fui yo, de verdad que detesto ese lugar al igual que al medico, pero hay una persona a la que le deseo la muerte, y esa es Devora. Cada momento que pasaba hay, recordaba todas las cosas que ella me hizo, las veces en que me hostigaba, cuando me humillaba y hacia que algunos compañeros pensaran cosas de mi, recuerdo que un maestro me pregunto si consumía drogas, llamaron a mis padres y tuve que ir un mes a rehabilitación, y cuando volví, adivinen quien fue la que le dijo eso al maestro, fue Devora. De hecho cuando estaba en el manicomio, recordé la primera y peor broma que me hizo, la recuerdo muy bien, fue hace un año, invito a todo el salón para una fiesta, no quería ir al cabo no me gustaban las fiestas, pero tuve que ir por educación. Para ir, tenia puesto un vestido de tirantes negro, también me puse un collar gris y me maquille, mi papá y mi mamá me dijeron que me veía hermosa y que me iba a divertir, pero no estaba tan segura de eso. Tal como pensé la fiesta al principio fue aburrida, no hubo nada interesante, solo había chicas bailando y chicos emborrachándose, estaba a punto de irme, de hecho ya estaba en la salida, cuando alguien me jalo del brazo casi haciéndome caer. -“Oye que demo-“, no pude terminar la frase al ver quien era, “Hola María”, el chico que dijo mi nombre se llama Danny, el es novio de Devora, el es capitán del equipo de futbol americano, no saben cual asustada estaba al tenerle de frente. -“A donde crees que vas”, “Ah… a mi casa”, “Enserio pero te vas a perder la mejor parte”, “Pero en serio me tengo que ir”, “Que parte de que no te iras no entendiste”, esto ya no me gusto, sentía que algo andaba mal, y valla que tenia razón. Danny me jalo hasta quedar en frente del escenario, tenia un presentimiento extraño, las únicas veces en que Danny me hablaba era o para humillarme o para ridiculizarme. Después de un tiempo Devora subió al escenario, tenia puesto un vestido rosa pastel muy corto, sin contar el exceso de maquillaje, como podía gustarle a los chicos, si parecía mas una z*rra. -“Hola a todos, perdón pero voy a hacer un anuncio, quiero felicitar a una chica que esta en mi clase, unos aplausos para María González Soledad!, esto debe de ser una broma. De pronto me ilumino una luz blanca desde el techo, Danny me arrastro hasta estar ya arriba del escenario, esto era demasiado extraño, Devora me felicita por algo que no se que hice, cuando me ha humillado desde la secundaria, era una locura. Devora me dio un ramo de margaritas amarillas y me puso una tiara, después de un rato de guardar silencio le di las gracias, estaba a punto de irme cuando Devora me jalo del brazo. -“No te saldrás tan fácil de esto”, después de decir eso, jalo una cuerda y de pronto estaba cubierta de pintura roja. -“Felicidades por ser la mas solitaria de la escuela”, después escuche muchas risas, me voltee hacia el púbico y todos se estaban riendo de mi, hasta tomaron fotos. Me sentía tan avergonzada, antes de ponerme a llorar, salí corriendo del escenario y me encerré en el baño, ya estando hay me rompí en llanto toda la noche. La razón por la que me acuerdo muy bien de esa broma, no fue porque después de eso me empezó a molestar a cada momento, fue porque cuando dormía en el manicomio, lo soñé de hecho sentí que eso lo volví a vivir, recordé perfectamente cuando me jalaron el brazo, la pintura encima y las risas de todos. Recuerdo que con esa pesadilla, me desperté de golpe, estaba sudando, respiraba agitadamente y me salían algunas lagrimas, note en el reloj de pared que eran las 3:45 am, después de un tiempo me sentí tranquila, pero luego empecé a sentir mucha ira y rencor, Me puse un rato a pensar y me di cuenta que no merecía esto, es decir yo técnicamente no hice nada malo, nunca lo hago, no tomaba drogas, nunca fume y por lo tanto yo no mate a nadie. Pero por obra del destino, solo me han pasado cosas malas, primero mi hermano desaparece, luego me tuve que mudar a otro país, no he tenido ni un amigo, aguante por muchos años a Devora y para colmo, un loco asesina a mis padres y todos piensan que soy una psicópata. De pronto sentí que algo se rompió, pero no fue en mi corazón, sino en mi cabeza, después tuve un lindo pensamiento, “Todos piensan que soy una psicópata no, bueno para que decirles que se equivocan”. Luego sentí un extraño impulso, tenia que encontrar la manera de salir, busque por todos lados, hasta que vi en el techo un ducto de ventilación, trate de subir pero me di cuenta que aun tenia la camisa de fuerza. Al principio fue difícil, pero logre quitármela, creo que fue porque había adelgazado mucho, a pesar de que seguía en ese cuarto, me sentí feliz al mover por fin mis brazos, mire mis brazos y mis manos, pero note que me habían crecido mucho las uñas, eso me dio una idea. Di unos pasos atrás, hasta la orilla de mi cama, corrí hacia la cabecera de la cama, salte hacia el muro y me puse a escalar, todas las paredes eran acolchonadas, asique se me hizo fácil. Logre llegar hasta el techo, creo que tuve mucha suerte, porque la tapa del ducto fue fácil de quitar, pero al momento de quitarlo, se encendió una alarma. Cuando sonó la alarma me asuste, pero tenia que concentrarme en salir, lance la tapa al suelo, tome pulso y entre al ducto. Mientras me arrastraba por el ducto, mire a mi alrededor para tratar de encontrar una salida, por el momento solo veía, algunas telarañas y algo de polvo, fije mi vista al frente y vi una ventanilla. Me acerque y al ver hacia abajo sonreí, estaba afuera, tal vez solo estaba afuera del cuarto, pero estaba afuera, pero la felicidad no me duro mucho, porque vi a ese maldito doctor, el estaba hablando con dos guardias de seguridad. No sabia de que estaban hablando, estaba demasiado alto para escuchar, pero tenia que darme prisa en salir, si los guardias me estaban buscando, no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Debo admitir que fue difícil escapar, no esperaba que hubiera tantos pasillos, cada vez que veía por las ventanillas, para salir y correr por el pasillo, o había médicos o había guardias buscándome. Después de un largo tiempo arrastrándome, logre llegar a una lavandería, al ver que estaba solo, agarre la ventanilla y baje de un salto al piso. Al principio me dolió el golpe, pero después se quito, busque algo de ropa, no podía ir por los pasillos con ropa de paciente, me iban a descubrir a primera vista. La única ropa para mujer que había era de enfermera, debí de haberlo esperado, ya cuando termine de vestirme, busque algo para mejorar mi aspecto, encontré una liga para el cabello, una gorra de enfermera y una identificación de alguien llamada Angélica. Yo iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, la alarma ya había dejado de sonar, pero tenía la certeza de que me seguían buscando. Después de un rato de caminar, aun no hallaba la salida, pero antes de voltear hacia una esquina, me pareció escuchar la voz de… ¡Como que aun no la encuentran, si solo es una niña torpe!, si esa era la voz del medico y no se oía contento. -¡Busquen en la entrada, en los baños, en cada habitación, pero encuéntrenla, no puedo dejar que esa niña salga de aquí!, si, estaba hecho una furia. Cuando termino de gritarle a los guardias, se fue hacia un pasillo, mientras que los guardias se iban por el lado opuesto, ya cuando estuve sola en el pasillo, me dieron ganas de gritar y golpear a alguien, quien sea, pero sabia que no podía armar un alboroto y menos tan cerca de la salida. No saben cual feliz estaba, al fin estaba afuera de hay, ya no iba a estar en ese maldito hospital nunca mas, por el momento estaba caminando por la ciudad, pensando en alguna forma hacer mi venganza hacia Devora, con solo pensar en ella, quería golpearla, arrancarle sus cabellos teñidos, romperle los huesos uno por uno y hacerla gritar. De pronto escuche una voz que dijo, “Porque no la matas de una vez”, eso me asusto, voltee por todos lados pero no había nadie, pero debo decir que no era mala idea, “Ella siempre te insulto, te humillo, invento cosas malas de ti a los demás, no crees que es mejor ponerle fin a esto”, esa voz tenia toda la razón, pero el problema era que no sabia donde estaba y que herramienta usar. Estuve observando por las calles, haber si se me ocurría algo y note que todas las casas tenían , calabazas talladas, fantasmas de papel colgados y tumbas de muertos falsas, no se a ti pero me pareció irónico que hiciera mi venganza el día de brujas. Mientras caminaba vi en un poste de luz un cartel, aunque estaba en ingles entendí la mayor parte, decía fiesta de halloween en la preparatoria Washington a la media noche, no se le permite la entrada sin disfraz, al terminar de leer sonreí, quería mi venganza en un buen lugar y que mejor lugar que la escuela Pero no podía hacer mi venganza en un traje de enfermera, no quedaría bien y ya se el lugar perfecto donde buscar mi disfraz. Fui corriendo hacia mi casa, tenía la esperanza, de ver una casa de dos pisos, con sus lindos colores naranja y marrón y un jardín lleno de flores, al ver mi hogar la esperanza se hizo añicos. Las paredes estaban llenas de grietas, la pintura se había caído, algunos cristales estaban rotos y todas las flores del jardín, incluyendo el árbol de limones estaban marchitas y secas. Al ver el estado de mi antigua casa, solté una lágrima, no me gusto como había quedaro mi casa con el paso del tiempo, pensé que por lo menos, la habían remodelado o vendido pero no dejarla así. Antes de soltar mas lagrimas, escuche a lo lejos una sirena, corrí hacia mi casa y cerré la puerta con llave, cuando ya no escuche a la patrulla, fui a mi habitación tenia algo de polvo, pero seguía estable. Yo ya sabia que ropa elegir para la ocasión, agarre una blusa de manga corta, de rayas horizontales blanca y negra con un pequeño triangulo boca abajo al frente, una falda negra con un adorno de plata, unas medias de rayas horizontales blancas y negras y unas zapatillas negras, ya tenia el vestuario solo faltaba la cara. Mi madre siempre usaba maquillaje, debía de quedar un poco en su cuarto, me dirigí a su habitación a paso lento, no quería entrar ahí. Estuve ya enfrente de la puerta, mientras trataba de girar la perilla oxidara, me temblaba la mano, tal vez haya pasado un tiempo pero no quería ver otra vez el lugar, donde mis padres perdieron la vida. Tome un tiempo para tranquilizarme y con algo de valor, tome la manija, la gire y abrí la puerta, ya no estaban sus cuerpos, pero todavía había sangre en su cuarto. Fui al peinador de mi madre, ahí guardaba todas sus pinturas, las medicinas y algunos cigarros que fumaba, la mayoría del maquillaje estaba desgastado, pero pude hallar algo de polvo blanco, un delineador negro y un lápiz labial negro. Me dirigí al lavabo del baño, primero me puse mucho polvo blanco en la cara, después me puse el lápiz labial y con el delineador me dibuje un circulo en cada mejilla, los rellene y los uní con mis labios, ya estaba lista pero sentía que algo faltaba y ya supe que. Fui rápido hacia el patio de la casa, en una esquina del jardín, encontré el machete de mi abuelo, cuando mi abuelo vivía, siempre cortaba el pasto del jardín con su machete, le gustaba mucho, cuando mis padres salían a trabajar y me quedaba sola con mi abuelo, me enseñaba a usar su machete, el murió en un accidente de coche, el tomaba mucho, pero siempre lo voy a querer. Creo que tuve suerte, lo halle en buenas condiciones, regrese corriendo hacia el baño, me puse en frente del espejo y acerque el machete hacia mi boca, atravesé mi boca con la punta, lo arrastre sobre la línea hasta el circulo, hice lo mismo con mi otra mejilla, me salió algo de sangre pero valió la pena, aunque me tuve que poner otra vez el maquillaje. Ya estando lista, salí de mi casa y fui directo a la escuela, no me preocupe porque la gente me viera por traer un machete y algo de sangre en la boca, era halloween la época de disfrazarse y pedir dulces, de hecho vi por las calles niños disfrazados de fantasmas, esqueletos y demonios, en realidad la mamá de un niño me felicito por mi disfraz, si supiera. Cuando llegue a la entrada de la escuela, estaba llena de muchas decoraciones de halloween, también muchas luces fosforescentes y se escuchaba el ruido del estéreo. Vi en la entrada a un guardia de seguridad, no podía arriesgarme a que me reconociera, asique me acerque a un árbol y escale hasta el segundo piso, entre por la ventana del baño de chicas, por suerte no había nadie. Salí a los pasillos y por suerte no había nadie, vi que todos estaban bailando, pero escuche unos pasos hacia el baño, asique me escondí en el cuarto de escobas, me alegro que estaba cerca de los baños. Mientras estaba escondida, pegue mi oído a la puerta, solo pude escuchar que eran dos personas, una de las voces se me hizo familiar, asique cuando entraron al baño, salí del cuarto del conserje y entre sin que me vieran. Para mi sorpresa las voces eran de Devora y Shirley la mejor amiga de Devora, ambas estaban vestidas de ángeles parecían mas prostitutas, “Oye te acuerdas de María”, “Si hablas de esa perdedora si, ¿Por qué?”, “Es cierto que termino en un manicomio”, “Si, siempre le dije que no se molestara en venir a la escuela, pero la tonta nunca me hizo caso, se lo tiene merecido”. Después de decir eso ambas empezaron a reír, esto ya era el colmo, incluso sin que yo estuviera presente se burlaban de mi, no podía aguantar esto, ya no mas. Después de esa broma de mal gusto, me molestaba por as cosas mas insignificantes, cuando comía chocolate me decía glotona, cuando se entero de que veía anime me decía apodos como friki, nerd, perdedora y que era una niñita por verlo. De nuevo sentí ese impulso extraño, sentía tanto enojo y desprecio, sentí esa voz otra vez y decía, “¡Hazlo, Hazlo, Hazlo, Hazlo!. Agarre fuertemente el machete y de un movimiento rápido le corte el cuello a Shirley, creo que me vio porque tenia una expresión de sorprendida en el rostro, su cuerpo callo inerte en el suelo, ahí fue cuando Devora dejo de reír, miro atónita a Shirley y luego me miro a mi, me encanto la expresión de miedo en su cara. Antes de que pudiera gritar, golpee su cabeza contra el muro, querando noqueada, mire por la puerta para ver si alguien venia, sonreí al ver todos los pasillos desolados. Me volví de vuelta al baño para seguir, hasta que note que no podía hacer mi trabajo ahí, el espacio era chico, además ya estaba la sangre de Shirley por todas partes, me sorprendió que un corte en el cuello soltara tanta sangre. Necesitaba un lugar mas amplio, asique decidí mejor hacerlo en un salón de clases, pero antes de llevar a Devora a arrastras, me dirigí hacia uno de los espejos, el único que no tenia sangre encima, agarre con mis dedos algo de sangre del piso. Escribí una frase y la encerré en un corazón, cuando alguien viera el cuerpo de Shirley quería que supieran que la responsable era una chica. Volviendo a Devora la arrastre por los cabellos hasta el salón, me alegre porque estaba sin llave, moví algunos bancos y avente a Devora en el centro, antes de empezar me puse a pensar, no pensé en como debía hacerlo, me puse a pensar en algo para mantenerla quieta, porque en cualquier momento despertaría. Busque por todos lados y por suerte encontré cuatro tijeras y cinta adhesiva, esto iba a ser divertido, por cierto para que sepas la frase que escribí en el baño decía, “Ahora si amo mi vida”, porque nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida. -“Se encontraron dos cuerpos de dos jóvenes en la preparatoria Washington, según afirman los policías, los cuerpos pertenecían a las estudiantes Shirley Wall y Devora Queen, Shirley Wall fue encontrada en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso, con el cuello cortado, Devora Queen fue encontrada en el salón del segundo piso, estaba clavada al suelo por cuatro tijeras, cada una en sus brazos y piernas, también con cinta en la boca, los forenses afirman que murió por múltiples apuñaladas, además de que estaba descuartizada, al investigar en el lugar también se encontró en el baño la frase, “Ahora si amo mi vida”, encerrada en un corazón, también se encontró la misma frase en donde estaba la ex alumna Devora Queen también encerrada en un corazón, la única pista que tiene la policía fue al testigo Matt Growney, el joven dijo que mientras estaba en la pista, vio a las dos muchachas yendo abaño, pero vio a Devora Queen siendo arrastrada por una chica, disfrazada de mimo, con cabello negro, después de unos días, el joven fue asesinado, también murió por múltiples apuñaladas también desmembrado y la misma frase en la pared también en un corazón”- Oh y antes de que se me olvide, como viste al principio yo estaba riendo, cubierta de sangre y llorando, debes de preguntarte ¿Por qué quede así?, bueno ya sabes porque tenia sangre encima, solo porque viste mi historia te lo diré, la razón por la que me estaba riendo, fue por lo divertido que fue asesinarla, verla en agonía cuando le corte las piernas, cuando le desfigure el rostro fue increíble y la razón de porque lloraba, fue porque a pesar de cumplir mi venganza, me di cuenta, que seguía sola, mis padres ya no estaban conmigo, no tenia amigos y nadie iba a querer a una psicópata como amiga. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas